


The Taste Of Pleasure

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney couldn't believe that he was thinking this, but he <i>really</i> loved sucking John's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for kink prompts, and perfica said, "Hmmm, is _really_ enjoying giving a blowjob a kink? I'm going to pretend and say yes." Here you go, dear!

Rodney couldn't believe that he was thinking this, but he _really_ loved sucking John's cock. He could cheerfully spend hours on his knees, licking and sucking, taking John to the edge again and again.

He found himself daydreaming at his bench, only startled back into the here and now by Zelenka tapping on his shoulder. "Is time for dinner, yes?" he asked. Rodney looked down at what he'd been working on, and realized that he hadn't done a damn thing in at least an hour. Sighing, he gave in to the inevitable and nodded, shutting down his computer and joining Zelenka on the walk to the dining hall.

Once there, he split off and joined his team at their table. He wanted to sit next to John, but he wasn't sure that he'd be able to keep his hands to himself. As it was, he was having a hard time not just sliding under the table in full of everyone and unzipping John's pants, tugging them down and taking his cock... Rodney shook his head, trying to focus on eating. This distraction wasn't like him.

Conversation whirled around him, but he ignored it and focused on his supper. It was mostly earth food tonight, so he didn't have to close his eyes to unconventional colors. He only looked up when Ronon and Teyla excused themselves to go spar. He found John looking at him, and he flushed a little bit, wondering if what he'd been thinking was written all over his face.

John finished the last of the food on his tray, and stood. "Fancy a game of chess?"

Rodney's mouth went dry. His chess set was covered in dust, a fact that would puzzle people who heard how often one or the other proposed a game. Hurriedly shoving in the last of his dinner, he stood as well and the two of them went to dump their trays.

As soon as they walked into the room, Rodney dropped to his knees, pulling at John's belt. "This is all I've been able to think about all day," he said, as he tried to undo John's pants.

"Whoa, hey there," John said, his hands enfolding Rodney's and keeping them from moving. "There's no rush."

"That's what you think," Rodney muttered, but he pulled back, looking up at John. John waited for a moment, but when Rodney didn't move to tackle him again, he nodded and started to strip out of his clothes.

"Why don't you get naked," he said, gesturing with his shirt. Rodney didn't care, honestly, but if John wanted him naked before he got to suck his cock, he'd get naked.

John beat him, mostly because he had more practice untying the boots, and as Rodney kicked off his pants, he went and sat on the edge of the bed. Rodney hurried across the room, kneeling on the floor again. He had to admit that it was more comfortable here because of the carpet.

He waited impatiently for John to move his hands, and when he didn't, he said, "C'mon, John. I want it."

"I know you do," John said, and leaned back on his elbows, spreading his thighs wide.

Rodney hummed under his breath, and licked a long stripe from John's balls to the head of his cock, loving the low moan that that got him. Making his mouth as wet and as soft as he could, he sucked the head of John's dick in, tasting precome on his tongue.

"Oh, yeah," John said roughly, and Rodney looked up at him from under his lashes. John's eyes were wide and locked on his mouth, and if he could have smiled, he would have. Instead, he just moved down John's cock, taking more of it in his mouth and sucking gently.

Gradually, he worked his way down John's dick, till his nose was buried in his pubic hair, and the head of it was lodged in his throat. Then he started to bob his head slowly, sucking as he moved.

His senses were filled with John - the faintly bitter taste of him in his mouth, his smell, the sounds of pleasure he was making. He closed his eyes and focused on the cock filling his mouth, worshipping it with determination.

John's hands in his hair weren't a surprise. As John petted and stroked through his hair, he moaned his pleasure in the act. John was getting close, if the amount of precome he was getting was any indication, and he slowed, moving back to tongue the ridge around the head.

"Fuck, Rodney. You're a fucking tease," John said, his hands pulling lightly at Rodney's hair, and he opened his eyes and met John's as he nodded. John laughed at that. "Okay, okay. You're going to do it anyway, so I won't fight you."

Rodney didn't deign to answer that; just closing his eyes again and tonguing the slit of John's cock, making him gasp and moan. Rodney felt the shift when John fell backwards, unable to support himself any more, and he pulled off just long enough to resettle himself. Then he dropped down on John's dick, taking it fast and deep.

The weight of John's cock made his jaw pop, made it ache, and that was just part of the pleasure of doing this. He loved knowing that he was going to be able to feel this for days. If he were really lucky, John would let him do this night after night, so that feeling would never go away.

His own cock was a heavy weight between his thighs, hard and demanding, and it was all Rodney could do to ignore it. He wanted to touch it, jerk off in a matching rhythm to the cock moving in and out of his mouth, but at the same time it was a comforting ache.

John's hips started to jerk, and Rodney found himself holding him down even as he continued to work him over with his mouth. "Please, please, _please_ ," John begged.

He relented, letting go of John's hips and riding out the uncoordinated way that he thrust up. He swallowed hard, encouragingly, and John groaned loudly. "I'm gonna. Gonna come. Rodney!"

Rodney drank down John's come, sucking him gently through the aftershocks, and cleaning him up with little cat licks. He only stopped when John pushed him away, oversensitive.

That was the cue for his cock to throb painfully, and he looked up at John, who patted the bed next to him. Rodney hurried up, lying down next to him and trying to resist the urge to rub off against John's thigh.

But John seemed to know how close he was, because he didn't tease. Instead, he rolled so he could pin Rodney's legs to the bed with his own, and wrapped his hand around Rodney's cock.

The pleasure made Rodney gasp and thrust up into John's tight grip. As John murmured nonsense in his ear, he fucked John's fist for probably less than a minute before he came with a loud cry.

John brought his hand up to Rodney's mouth, and Rodney obediently licked it clean of his come. John waited until he was finished before pulling him in for a deep kiss. "God, that's hot," he said into Rodney's mouth.

Rodney laughed a little. He could feel John's cock, half hard against his thigh, and all he could think was that maybe he'd get to do it all over again.


End file.
